Hetalian Adventures!
by NekothePantherQueen
Summary: Katness and Scarlet travel from country to county visiting their friends, but what happens when a world meeting is canceled my huge rainstorm in Italy? Read to find out! WARNING: MAY CONTAIN HENTAI, YAOI, CURSING, AND SEXUAL EUENDOES. p.s. i used google translate so please excuse me and my friend if there is any wrong words in the translations.


Hetalian Twister

Collaboration of:

NekoKuugki96 & ScarletMoon-98

Authors Notes:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

*actions during speech*

This will jump from point of view of Katness Lovelace, Scarlet Moon, and third person.

I leave to you the reader to insert the accents yourself, cuz I'm too lazy to do every single accent myself! The * by words is for foreign words that you may or may not know which is why there is a word bank.

ALL TRANSLATIONS ARE DONE ON GOOGLE TRANSLATE. If you actually speak the language, and nothing make sense, we're sorry.

Our story begins with two of our main characters, Katness and Scarlet, on their way to America's house. They were friends with almost all of the countries, but they were currently visiting America. Yet as they reached the gate, they noticed that there were several bags in front of America's front door. They had heard that the world meeting would be soon, but they thought that meant a few months or so. As they looked at each other with a question, America came out the door with one more, smaller bag.

"America, are you getting ready to leave?" Scarlet asked a he finally noticed they were there.

"Oh! Hey, Kat! Hey, Scar! Yeah, Italy is holding the world meeting, and I'm about to head to the airport. But I have these two extra tickets- Hey you two wanna come with me?" America asked as he carried his bags to his car. Katness and Scarlet looked at each other again asking each other what they thought with just a look. But before they could answer, America grabbed the two by the hands and rushed them to his car. He drove them to their hotel to grab their bags. And then headed off to the airport. They didn't mind America dragging them along; actually they didn't mind at all. It took a few hours to get to Italy, but it was already morning in Italy by the time they got there. Once they were off the plain, they met England at the bag drop. "Hey England!" America said tapping his shoulder.

"What the bloody -" He started turning to America, but stopped as soon as he saw Scarlet and Katness. "Kat, Scarlet, What are you doing here?!" he asked a little embarrassed of his previous statement.

"America had two extra tickets, so we came along." Scarlet said with a smile.

"Well it's nice seeing you lot again." He said giving Scarlet a hug. He then gave Katness a hug but jumped back as soon as the hug started. "You little Wanka! Why the bloody hell did you do that?!" he asked pointing his finger as Katness.

"Sorry, but I just had to comp a feel!" Katness said with a cattish grin. By this time, France had gotten off his plain and claiming his luggage. Scarlet saw France from behind America as he bent down to grab his luggage.

"France!" Scarlet yelled as she ran past America and England. All for men looked in her direction. As they got closer, both Scarlet and France had their arms open for a hug. As he embraced her, France spun her around before letting go.

"Mon chéri, what are you doing here?" France asked putting his hand on her cheek.

"I'm here with America. He had two extra tickets, so we came along." She said turning to the direction she had come from. By now, the other three had moved their way over to France and Scarlet.

"France, buddy long time no see. It's kinda funny how we all got here at the same time, right?" America asked shaking his hand.

"Oui, It is. Chat*, how are you? As pretty as always I see." He said taking his hand and kissing it.

"Oh, France. A man of flattery as always." Katness said winking at him.

"Yes, it's quite serendipitous." England said trying to casually look out the window. After making sure they all had their luggage, they went outside to hail a cab. Once outside, they noticed that it was raining quite heavily. Once they hailed two cabs, they all headed to the Italy brother's Villa. Once there, they got inside with their luggage as quickly as possible. After hearing the sound of the door, Italy left the common room to greet the guests. When Scarlet and Katness saw him, the two ran and hugged the man.

"Italy!" they said in unison.

"Gatto, Scarlet, It's so good to see you! Will you be staying for the meeting?" he asked giving them a big hug back. "Sorry about the bad weather, but it's been like this for days. The news people said that if the rain won't let up soon their gonna start canceling flights." He said sounding a little scared.

"Don't worry *kisses Italy on the cheek* we'll keep each other company until this rain lets up. And if they do cancel the flights, we can just stay here longer." Katness told Italy trying to calm him down. Having calmed Italy down, they walked into the common room. Besides America, France, England, and the Italy brothers; there were only a few other countries there. There was Prussia, who was writing in what looked like a journal about how awesome he was; and there was Germany, who was contently reading a book in a chair by the fire place. There was also Spain, who was talking with an annoyed Romano; there was also Canada, who was sitting all alone with Kuma in his lap. Last of all there was Russia and Japan, who were sitting next to one another with quite a bit of space between them. Katness and Scarlet walk in and take a seat on the couch in front of the fire place.

The room is quiet compared to the noise of the rain on the roof. I sat there listening to the radio, which was the only form of finding out news because the villa didn't have TV connections. I heard the phone ring from another room, and Italy ran to get it.

"Where are the rest of the other counties?" I asked looking around.

"They're all still at home. Many of their flights were canceled before the meeting was decided to be held here. We were the only Counties that were able to make it." Germany said pulling off his glasses and lowering his book.

"But, I saw China's shoes an-" Scarlet started before interrupted by China's whining.

"Why did it have to ran now of all times! I wish I could go back home, no! My flight was cancelled…" China went on as he complained to the point of mumbling to himself.

"Well that answers that question. Did anyone else's flight get cancelled?" I asked looking around the room. At that time, Italy came back into the room.

"Well, it looks like no one else can make it." He said with a sad tone. Before anyone said anything, Germany turned up the radio.

"Attenzione! Tutti i voli fuori Della contea sono state cancellate, e tutti i voli in arrivo sono stati annullati. Tutti i voli in aria atterreranno, ma non lasceranno a causa delle condizioni meteo in peggioramento." The announcer said. Italy and Romano looked at each other.

"For all who didn't understand, the announcer said that you're screwed if you wanna go home, cause all outgoing flights are cancelled." Romano said annoyed. Looking around the room, some of the countries and worry on their faces. I didn't mind personally, I'm not a very organized person and just go with the flow; plus it'll be fun to be stuck with some of my favorite countries.

"Come on guys! Let's do something to pass the time." America said starting to rummage through one of his bags, "We could play a game or something."

"Y'know he's kinda right." I said as everyone's head turned to me, "If we get our minds off the rain, time will go by faster hens we can go home faster." Everyone looked at one another. It was quite until Germany cleared his throat.

"As much as I hate to say this, but Katze is right. If we just mope around wishing for the rain to be over, it will never end." He said blushing a little. The room filled with mumbles of agreement. I walked over to Germany and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Danke, Ludwig." I whispered in his ear. I always had a thing for him, and showed it proudly. I didn't know his true feeling towards me though. I walked away with wink, and headed to see what America had brought to pass the time. From the bag, he pulls out the game of twister. He brought it in with a smile. "Twister? Is that all you brought?" I asked.

"Yeah! Come on guy, this will be fun!" he said setting in down in the free space in the big room. "We can all take turns with the spinner. If you don't want to play, you don't have to, and the mat will only be big enough for four players at a time. So how wants to go first?" The room was silent.

"Can I do the spinny thingy first?" Italy asked a little excited.

"Sure! And now we just need the first four players." America said spreading out the mat.

"I'll go if no one else will.' Scarlet said taking off her shoes.

"I'll play too, if Scarlet is playing." France said pulling of his boots.

"I'll show up all of you with my awesomeness!" Prussia said pulling at his shoes as well.

"Sounds muy divertido!" Spain said pull his shoes off just like the rest. With their shoes off, the four stand on each edge of the mat waiting for Italy to call the first move.

"Right foot rosso!" Italy said. They all went for it. "Left foot blu." Italy said. As Italy continued, the rest found places to sit around the game. The poses they stuck their bodies in were quite outrageous, yet no one fell. Scarlet had found her way into a bridge with her stomach in the air. The other three were in the same pose but with their backs in the air. Since she was the smallest of the four, Scarlet was underneath the three men. Prussia covered her bright red face, and grinning at how awesome he is doing. France covered her torso, and trying not to fall on the young woman. Unfortunately Spain covered her upper legs, and closing his eyes trying to be a gentlemen.

Soon, the four started to fall, and surprisingly, Spain was the winner. The rest of us, who were watching, laughed as the four changed and wiggled into poses. Once the first game was won, we started to volunteer for the next game. The second round consisted of Germany, England, America, and I. When we first started, the poses we got in weren't too bad, but somehow we landed in an awkward one. Somehow we had all ended up in a big pile without falling. I had somehow gotten under Germany, and he was trying his hardest not to put all his weight on me. America and England had gotten into the same pose on top of Germany, but they were facing the other way. While making a human "X" on the twister mat, Germany was holding up the weight of the two men on top of him.

England was bickering with America, while America just laughed at his argument. Yet without realizing it, the two had stopped holding themselves up and concentrated on bickering. Germany, even though he was quite strong and could lift a good sum of weight, was starting to tremble. I looked onto his face to see it in a state of concentration. But as soon as Italy called the next move, and he tried to move his hand, Germany fell on top of me along with the other two men on top of him. At first, the sudden weight hurt quite a bit, but then I realized when Germany fell, he and I were kissing. We blushed; he pulled away. After getting up, he helped me up. The room filled with snickers and smirks.

After that the, fun kept going. Yet, it soon came down to the final round. The players were Prussia, Canada, China, and Japan. They all were good at the game. Yet Canada was the first to fall. This one was round was the longest of all. Prussia kept making remarks about how awesome he was at the game. China kept saying that he would win because of how flexible he was from all of his martial arts training. Japan, however, was quiet. The next one to fall was China, and he complained that he slipped on the mat which caused him to fall. Now it was just Prussia and Japan. The game somehow got really intense at this point. The room fell silent except for Italy calling out the moves. With the call of the next move, Japan fell.

"HA! HA! I AM THE SO AWESOME!" Prussia proclaimed. The game was over and no one knew what time it is. It turns out that they had been playing all day. After the current time had been established, the Italy brothers made dinner for everyone. After everyone ate, they all went to bed. Katness laid in the bed he was sharing with Scarlet, and he couldn't sleep. All he could think of was the kiss.

Foreign Word Bank

Chat – French for cat

Attenzione! Tutti i voli fuori Della contea sono state cancellate, e tutti i voli in arrivo sono stati annullati. Tutti i voli in aria atterreranno, ma non lasceranno a causa delle condizioni meteo in peggioramento. - Attention! All flights out of the county have been cancelled, and all flights coming in have also been cancelled. All flights in the air will land, but will not leave due to the worsening weather conditions.

Katze – German for cat

Danke – German for Thank you


End file.
